Schrei
by Mangacat201
Summary: Oneshot, leicht Dark... Harry kommt nicht mehr mit sich selbst klar, aber jemand kann ihm helfen.


Schrei, wenn du kannst

Nacht.

Stille.

Die Sterne standen hoch am Himmel und der fast volle Mond erleuchtete mit seinem gespenstischen Glühen die unheimliche Szenerie.

Es war eine Nacht der Geister, in der die Mächte im Schatten spürbar wurden und die Menschen an warme Orte und in die Gesellschaft anderer trieb.

Alle Menschen konnten diesen kalten Hauch spüren, der in solchen Nächten umging. Eine kalte Faust, die sich um das Herz schließt und einem einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

Wie ein riesiges schwarzes Ungetüm ragte das alte Gemäuer, verstummt bis in die letzte Ritze, in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Nur eine einzige Menschenseele befand sich draußen und begrüßte die Dunkelheit, die Einsamkeit und die Kälte.

Sie waren die perfekten Begleiter für seine Gedanken.

Denn diese waren ebenso düster, wie die Welt um ihn herum, ihm selbst feindlich gesonnen und zerstörerisch.

Harry Potter saß vollkommen für sich im Zentrum der Plattform des Astronomieturms und war beinah in Trance versunken. Die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, die Augen ins Nichts gerichtet und leicht vor und zurückwippend saß er nur da.

Doch die kleinen, quälenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf wollten einfach nicht still sein. Sie flüsterten, in tausend Zungen immer wieder die Sätze, die der Junge mittlerweile mit entsetzter Ehrfurcht auswendig kannte.

Über seine wahre Gestalt, sein wahres Ich, was er wirklich bedeutete, nämlich Zerstörung, Verderben ...und Tod.

Wo er auch war und was er auch tat, sie waren seine ständigen Begleiter und versehrten die Menschen in seiner Gegenwart früher oder später auf die ein oder andere Weise. Sein ganzes Leben lang ging das schon so.

Und immer, wenn in seiner Umgebung wieder ein Mensch verletzt oder ins Unglück gestürzt wurde, kam eine neue Stimme in seinem Kopf hinzu und flüsterte von seinen ewig ungesühnten Missetaten.

Seine Seele zerbrach nicht, sie war kurz davor aufgefressen zu werden, von den Heimsuchungen.

Wie oft war er hier oben gewesen und sogar schon auf der Brüstung des Turmes hatte er gestanden, doch die Stimmen hielten ihn davon ab sich etwas anzutun, sie beherrschten sein ganzes Tun und Handeln.

Und die lauteste sprach mit seiner eigenen Stimme und diese Vorwürfe waren die allerschlimmsten.

Sie flüsterte von einem Leben, das er sich verweigerte, von Gefühlen, die er nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und von den Schmerzen, die er sich selbst zufügte.

Sie war die teuflischste von allen, denn sie wollte ihm weismachen, dass er nicht das Recht hatte sich selbst zugrunde zu richten.

Immer und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken und der Schmerz wälzte seine Seele zu einem erstarrten Klumpen Eis.

Das Zittern befiel den mageren Körper wieder und aufgrund seiner Versunkenheit bemerkte er nicht das Augenpaar, das ihn schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtete.

Nun entschied der stumme Teilnehmer, dass es endgültig Zeit zum Handeln war.

Der Junge zuckte zusammen als er die warme Berührung einer Hand an seiner Schulter spürte.

Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr, aber er entzog seinen Geist der Berührung, mit dem Wissen, dass die Kälte noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn die Wärme verschwand.

Voll Schreck spürte der Schwarzhaarige, wie die Person hinter ihm Druck ausübte und ihn mit Rücken und Kopf an die schützende Brust lehnte.

Sanfte Hände hielten ihn an den Armen fest und ein warmer Atemhauch streifte für einige Sekunden seinen Nacken, dann sein Ohr.

Ein leises Flüstern verlor sich fast im Wind.

„Schrei"

Einen Moment brauchte das Wort um Harrys Geist zu erreichen und dann unmittelbar entrang sich seiner Kehle ein Schrei.

Laut und klar trug seine Stimme den Ton fort, Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass Harry abbrach.

Als sein Atem erschöpft war, holte er erneut Luft und zerriss die Stille mit einem gepeinigten Aufschrei.

All der Schmerz, all die Wut, all die Demütigung floss in diesen Laut und befreite seine Seele.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fühlte er den Schrei verklingen und die Stimmen mit sich nehmen. In seinem Kopf war nur noch angenehme, ruhige Stille, alle die quälenden, rastlosen Gedanken waren verschwunden und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ sich Harry nun richtig in die schützenden Arme fallen, die ihm den so lange benötigten Trost spendeten.

End

So... ich habe das ganze jetzt in einer halben Stunde geschrieben, es war eine einsekündige Kurzschlussreaktion, die Idee fuhr mir wie ein Blitz in den Schädel und verlangte umgehend aufgeschrieben zu werden, was ich dann auch gemacht habe.

Zu der Situation... ich weiß nicht, wer da für Harry da ist, es könnte Draco sein, aber auch Severus und sogar Remus. Sucht euch aus, was euch am besten gefällt.

Schreibt mir am besten in einen schönen Kommi, zu welchem Ergebnis ihr gekommen seid!

Cat


End file.
